


The Prettiest One of All

by DarthTella



Series: This New Life [22]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid!Fic, daddy!tentoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Rose can't find her lipstick, but then finds it in the hands of her three year old.





	The Prettiest One of All

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is 100% inspired by the Daddy!David post on Georgia Tennant's Instagram.

Rose had dug through her makeup bag and all of her purses, but she still couldn't find her favourite lippie.  True, she could use another shade but she couldn't help but feel a bit put out. She was resigning herself to use another one when she heard a distinct giggling coming from the lounge.  Seems like her three year old had gotten herself up from her nap.

She poked her head around the corner, and quickly had to clamp her hand over her mouth so reign in her laughter.  She pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened the camera app and crept as quietly as she could into the lounge.

It seemed like the Doctor also decided to take a nap.  He was dead to the world sitting in one of their overstuffed armchairs.  Their daughter, Donna Jacqueline, had Rose's lipstick in her hand and was applying it liberally to her husband's lips.  His hair was also full of DJ's little plastic barrettes and not a small amount of glitter.

DJ noticed her mother's presence and beamed up at her, having fully inherited her father's smile.

“Daddy's pretty.”  she giggled.

“He sure is.”  Rose agreed taking photos from every angle she could.  Oh this stuff was gold. “But can Mummy look pretty too?”  She asked, holding her hand out. DJ carefully capped the lipstick and obediently placed it in her palm.

The Doctor stirred, and blinked his eyes open.  A smile crept over his face, which looked absolutely ridiculous given the amount of lipstick that was on it.

“Hello, my beautiful ladies.”

Rose couldn't contain her laughter anymore.  He looked up at her in confusion, and she gestured toward a mirror.  He stood up scooping DJ up in the process and walked over to the mirror.  He blinked at his reflection, then preened in the mirror.

“Well, I suppose I'm the prettiest one of all.” He laughed, hugging DJ tight and shooting Rose a wink.  She didn't believe she could fall in love with him anymore than she already did, but seeing him beaming away and looking so daft after his makeover, she just couldn't help it.


End file.
